Boys' Night In
by QueenTigris
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday, and Gaara takes this chance to try on something new for his special someone.


**A/N:** Ugh-- this thing just wouldn't stop giving me trouble. It just resisted all endings. But at last I said, "Be done with it!" And slapped on an ending that didn't make me scream with frusteration. Anyway, this is sort of a follow up on "Boys' Night Out," containing a switching of roles, of sorts.

**Dedication:** This is for ednama! Who asked for lingerie!Gaara many many eons ago... *dies of shame* Better late than never?

**Boys' Night _In_**

* * *

It really should have struck Gaara as more significant. What man, short of the —AHEM— professional kind, was that comfortable with such femininity? What man could sway his hips like that when he walked, or dance that sexily, or pout his lips like that, and still be a man? Gaara didn't think even he, as a ninja, had the balance necessary to actually walk in six inch heels.

And yet Naruto did it.

There had never been a time when Gaara had doubted his blonde's masculinity— he was far too well acquainted with said blonde's manhood to ever even consider otherwise. However, there was something infinitely arousing about him when he donned a pair of high heels— and sometimes something else not-exactly masculine— and put on a show.

What should have struck in Gaara's mind was how _well_ he put on that show.

So, being so unassuming, he had been shocked to the core when he opened Naruto's door one night on one of his surprise visits to Konoha, and found that Naruto's performances weren't enjoyed by only himself.

From the way Naruto carried himself in heels, Gaara should have seen that Naruto didn't just put on his show for special occasions like anniversaries, holidays, and birthdays. In fact, whether Gaara was actually present or not to enjoy it, they were a regular occurrence.

Thusly, it had been a completely unexpected revelation when he opened Naruto's door, thinking he was still awake judging from the music leaking into the hall, and found another of himself arching in the middle of the room— scantily clad in a school girl uniform no school girl would ever wear to school— and shaking his lace-pantied behind in a panting Naruto's face.

Gaara had promptly dropped his keys and jaw, which alerted the two occupants of the room to his presence as they clattered on the floor.

"G-gaara!" Naruto had startled badly, and snapped his legs up to hide the arousal in his hands.

Gaara's doppelganger, meanwhile, winked at him and dropped his panties.

"What... is the meaning of this." It had been more a statement than a question. Even normally, Gaara didn't have a large range of expression, and the questioning inflection was beyond his stupefied mind. He hadn't been sure whether he was more angry or appalled as he eyed his look-alike as he coyly rubbed his thighs together and bent, giving them both a nice view of Gaara's pale, round behind as his nearly non-existent skirt rode up.

"I... I... was lonely..." Naruto explained shamefacedly.

"And hoooooorrrrrrrneeeeeeey." The faux Gaara added in a purr.

Gaara blinked, shuddering at the image of himself doing something so obscene. "That's a bunshin." He realized— hoped— because if it wasn't whatever stranger Naruto was jerking off to would die a very slow and agonizing death. Then he'd castrate Naruto and go home with a broken heart.

Naruto nodded, his eyes wandering back to the alluring display before him, before snapping back to the real Gaara with guilty attention.

Of course, such were the trials of a long distance relationship. Gaara didn't blame him, since, really, there had been many a time when, devoid of the blonde himself, he had touched himself with the image of him in his mind. Granted, he had never gone so far as to make a... replica, but it was all the same idea.

However, after the initial shock wore off, having enjoyed Naruto's profuse attempts at apologies, and Gaara imparting his promise— or threat, depending how you looked at it— to _never ever do something like that himself_, he got an idea.

This all proved that Gaara wasn't the only one who enjoyed seeing his lover crossdress. His boy friend was a pervert— this fact Gaara was far from unfamiliar with, but he had never been comfortable giving his lover perverted presents (even though Naruto had no qualms whatsoever with giving him kinky paraphernalia). Now though, Gaara had something that only he could give and still be perverted— the perfect birthday surprise for Uzumaki Naruto— both special and erotic.

And so, that landed Gaara _here_— in one very awkward place. Racks and racks of raunchy outfits surrounded him on all sides, shelves on the walls held everything from lube to the most painful-looking sex toys (some of which Naruto owned, and— he shuddered— had introduced him to), and Gaara had to keep his eyes on the floor, lest he find himself ogling one of the scantily clad, horribly anatomically-correct manikins.

"Ooh! What about this one?"

Gaara turned warily. Bringing his sister, of all people, to a sex shop just might be the biggest blunder he could ever make— short of actually brining his _boyfriend_ to a sex shop. Temari was ruthlessly blunt and open about the most embarrassing topics, and was a shameless fan of something called yaoi— which meant she squealed a lot whenever she saw Naruto and himself together, no matter what they were doing.

However, despite all that, she had good taste.

"Naruto already has that one." The outfit she was holding up was, in fact, the school girl outfit Gaara had discovered his beau wanking to. It was a popular one, and as such always in stock, apparently.

His sister, however, didn't take Gaara's tone as the dismissal it was. "Really?" she gasped, eyes sparkling with much more glee than her little brother considered appropriate— or safe. "So you've... _used_ it before?"

Gaara winced. "...yes." He could give a full explanation, but that would only open him up for more questions— and the last thing he needed was having Temari interrogate him about his sex life.

Predictably, she squealed, and hopped up and down like the fangirl she was.

Gaara fled.

As it turned out, picking out a costume was much harder than he thought it would be. Naruto's extensive collection already included most of the best ones, and the choices he had left were the ridiculous or the obscene— like the "Sugah Bum Fairy," and the "Milk Me Cow." Now, Gaara would go to great lengths to please Naruto, but he had standards, damn it.

So, in the end, he was glad he had Temari.

"What do you think of this one? Does he have it, too?"

Gaara looked at it, and knew instantly that Naruto would have a hard time of _not_ jumping him should he wear it— in fact, he'd be surprised if Naruto, in seeing it, would be able to express more than an incoherent, "Fuuuuck," as his cognitive functions shut down. "It's perfect."

* * *

Shivering in the dark room, Gaara cursed Naruto for being too lazy and stingy to get his own heater fixed. Clothed in so little of such a thin a material, he was sure he would freeze to death if Naruto didn't arrive soon.

He tugged and wiggled, only now regretting rejecting Temari's offer to help him dress, as the stockings were proving to be a bitch to put on. How did girls— hell, how did _Naruto_— do it without screaming in frustration and ripping the things to shreds?

The fine netting finally crested his knee, and it was an easy couple more pulls before he could snap on the garter straps. That was the last one, now all he had to worry about were the shoes.

Gaara looked at the box next to him on the bed askance. He had tried them on once, and still had the bruises from that incident. There was no mistaking it, those things were dangerous. However, he knew how much Naruto liked shoes, and Gaara didn't want to deprive him of the most perfect present he could give. Naruto probably wouldn't mind if his balance was off, anyway, since he'd be too busy marveling at the new angles to ogle as Gaara tripped and tottered.

And so, he completed the outfit by donning the pair of red lace and black velvet stilettos. They actually weren't as painful as they looked, considering they had actually been designed for a man's foot, but they were certainly as precarious.

One perk about the shoes, Gaara noticed as he studied his shamefaced reflection in Naruto's mirror, was that the added height might actually make him eye-level with Naruto for once. He looked himself up and down, feeling like he had missed something.

The dress was an airy crimson silk, which molded and flowed around Gaara's body to accentuate curves and slim waist. Everything else was black, from the panties to the thigh-highs, and was all mostly see-through lace or netting. The shoes brought it all together, refining the look with their sleek arches and the way they made Gaara's legs seem longer.

He lifted his skirt experimentally, rotating his hips hesitantly, imitating what he had seen his doppelganger do. Naruto had many kinks and quirks, many of which Gaara had only discovered through observation— high heels, lace, and Gaara's own milk-white legs among them. So, he had gone to the store with a vague idea for something that would show off his legs. However, when he saw this, he knew it would be infinitely better.

The stockings barely hid anything, but added a touch of coyness in the lace that circled his thighs, and their strategic length ended their coverage just at the hem of his skirt. That way, every movement would send the dress swaying and reveal glimpses of the porcelain skin underneath. Gaara could already imagine Naruto's impatience to see what the dress barely hid.

Then he realized what he was missing. Gaara's mouth formed an "O" in the mirror, and he half-skipped, half-hobbled back to the bed. He riffled around in the tissue paper until he pulled out a black ribbon edged with lace to match the garters. It was much longer than its purpose necessitated, as its ends tickled Gaara's open back as he tied it choker-like around his neck, but Gaara supposed that was because it was made so it could be useful for... other... purposes as well.

Kicking the box under the bed, Gaara went back to the mirror to study his reflection.

Another one of Naruto's weirder turn-ons included animal collars and leashes. The choker wasn't one, but it gave the impression, and Gaara was sure Naruto wouldn't hesitate to drag him around by the ribbon ends should the idea strike him. Besides, Gaara liked the way the black contrasted with his throat.

All in all, Gaara was sure the outfit was a success— Naruto would succumb with one look.

Despite his confidence, however, he jumped and almost ran for cover when he heard familiar footsteps outside the apartment. Gaara concentrated on breathing and _not_ cowering as he listened to the jangle of keys.

Naruto was here— and that knowledge made Gaara's heart start to pound.

There was the click of a lock, and Gaara listened to the sounds of Naruto entering. He wasn't expecting Gaara to be in Konoha, so Gaara wondered if he would come straight to the bedroom where his present waited, or if he'd have to meet him in the living room— he also wondered if Naruto was starting to get apprehensive about not having received a present from his boyfriend yet.

As luck would have it, the bedroom was Naruto's first stop.

The knob turned, the door opened, and light spilled into the dark room, catching Gaara frozen in the middle of it.

"Gaara?!"

"... Hi," he started lamely, unable to do anything but stand there and blush.

"You..." Naruto's eyes traveled. "_Damn_..."

Gaara bit his lip, shifting uncomfortably as Naruto grinned. It wasn't that Naruto hadn't looked at him like that before, but it was certainly the first time Gaara had intentionally sought such a response from him. "H-happy birthday?" He winced as it sounded more like a pathetic question than the sexy lilt he was going for. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"You got that right." Naruto stepped fully into the room, shut the door, and flipped on the lights. Gaara felt the closing of his sole viable escape route distinctly.

Predictably, Naruto's eyes were trained on his legs. "_Damn_..." he repeated.

Taking a deep breath, Gaara resisted the urge to pull his skirt down to cover himself, and attempted the sexy speech he had prepared. "I... um... I'm your present. So... you can... can play with me however you like... I'll do anything you say." It sounded more like a plea than the pure, dripping sex appeal he had imagined.

The blonde's eyes lifted slowly from the hem of his skirt to his eyes, not missing anything in between. "Anything?" He looked dangerously excited.

Wondering if he was going to regret this, Gaara nodded slowly.

Naruto grinned, and Gaara felt his heart start to skip to a different rhythm in response to the familiar gleam in those blue eyes.

The blonde's gait was a saunter as he approached, carrying his characteristic self-confidence which so often left Gaara awed.

Gaara took a breath and held it, as broad palms slid around him to grip his hips, rough fingers sliding over the smooth material clothing them. He felt oddly naked, unnaturally vulnerable appearing before Naruto in this way.

So many times before, it had been Naruto in this situation— ever confident and alluring in even the most compromising of positions. Gaara had long ago come to the conclusion, even before their relations became intimate, that he could not match that powerful attitude. Naruto may have been the one to teach him his particular brand of power, but it was the full breadth of which Gaara felt he could never grasp. His concept of love and affection had always been a shaky one, and even with Naruto to guide him it was still with uncertain step he plumbed the depths of their relationship. One misstep, he feared, and the path would be lost, his guide to forsake him, leaving Sabaku no Gaara alone again, lost and with no one to love him.

Naruto bumped their foreheads together, staring with that gaze of commanding lust into Gaara's own eyes. "I was starting to wonder when you'd show up," he said, with no hint of the accusation Gaara always feared in his expression or tone. "But this," he leaned back to take Gaara's figure into his eyes again. "was totally worth the wait."

Gaara released that shaky breath he was holding, more from necessity than relief. "I... thought you might like it."

"Like it? I love it'ttebayo!" A flash of sunny smile, and those happy lips were on his own.

Naruto kissed with the same passion he expressed in every other action, if not more so. It was overwhelming to Gaara, to be so bombarded with affection that he grew weak kneed, every time their lips met without fail. However, it was this reliability upon which Gaara depended. Naruto, it seemed, was a creature of infinite generosity in the emotions he displayed, and it was only by this token that Gaara had come to allow him into the fragile, broken home beneath his breast. Any one lesser would have been too much of a liability for Gaara to trust his most precious and vulnerable parts to, and still he ever feared Naruto would betray him as well, no matter what word, action, or feeling repeatedly assured him otherwise.

When they parted long after, Naruto leaned back just to look at him again. "You are beautiful." he rumbled, his libido noticeably aroused in the huskiness of his voice.

Gaara's eyes slid away, afraid of the expectation in those eyes. So often before, Naruto had looked at him like that, but the difference this time was that it was all Gaara's initiative— Gaara's sacrifice.

Naruto's grip on his chin was unyielding as it turned his face back. He kissed him again, slower and at less length. "Don't be afraid." Gaara could feel the message passing between them. "I love you."

Despite this Gaara's heart was in his throat when they parted. Naruto's gaze was a warm embrace as he slowly stepped away, his hands sliding around Gaara's waist until only the brush of his fingertips over the silk was within his reach.

"Turn around." he commanded.

Gaara obeyed without hesitation. As long as Naruto was in control— as long as _he_ got what he wanted, Gaara got what he wanted too, without his own uncertainty to spoil it for them both.

Naruto looked, but he seemed intent on touching as well. His hands never left Gaara, and it was for this that the redhead's breaths eventually evened, calmed by this devoted caress. He chuckled when he found the dip in the back of the dress, his hands drawn to the skin bared there, and a kiss was planted on Gaara's shoulder blade.

"I like this." he mumbled simply, lips pausing every other moment to more thoroughly explore the skin they traveled. Gaara felt a tug from the ribbon circling his throat. "And this." Naruto's amusement over this discovery sounded dangerously mischievous. The tug became a force, and Gaara tilted his head back rather than be choked. Naruto's moist breath traced his pulse over the arch of pale neck submitted to him, before his lips settled on the sensitive junction below Gaara's jaw. "Definitely..."

Gaara sighed, letting his weight rest against the solid body behind him, silently giving Naruto full reign of his form. Naruto dwelled on his neck for a time, savoring the taste of the redhead's flesh, and marking anew what had faded in the space they had been apart.

And then he withdrew.

It was hardly a sudden motion, but Gaara had quickly become used to Naruto's support. With it gone, it took him a split second to remember he was wearing six-inch heels, too late to make the compensation that would save him from gravity's fate.

"Whoa! You okay? I didn't think I had disoriented you that much'ttebayo!"

Gaara gave the blonde now hovering above him an annoyed glance, but otherwise didn't move from his position now sprawled at his feet. "I know how to fall." He was a ninja, after all.

Naruto scratched his head, an apology in his eyes, before he became distracted by the sight the redhead must have been, thrown askew on the floor. Naruto gripped one of Gaara's ankles, his hand enveloping almost the entire circumference of the slim joint, and lifted it to eye level where he knelt. Gaara lay passively, letting Naruto do as he pleased.

"These. Are. Adorable."

"You... like the shoes?"

The blonde glanced at him, a playful sarcasm in his expression. "Well, those too, but I was talking about your feet."

Gaara raised a hairless eyebrow. That was a new one; he'd have to add feet to Naruto's extensive list of fetishes.

Naruto's restless hands became preoccupied with the velvet footwear, caressing the softness of his instep. "You are _so_ wearing these."

"I am wearing them."

"No." Naruto grinned lecherously. "I mean when we have sex. You're wearing them. The stockings, too."

The redhead flushed under the brightness of his excitement. "Oh... okay."

Naruto's hands wandered upward. "I thought you said you wouldn't do this."

Gasping, Gaara shied away from a particularly grasping grope. "I... made an exception. For you."

Naruto's lecherous cackle signaled his discovery of what the skirt hid. "Man-thong!"

"Ah! Naruto!"

"Hah-hah! You can't escape now!"

Squealing, Gaara rolled onto his back to ward off those enthusiastic hands. He quickly learned what a mistake that was, however. "N-naruto!"

"Ee-hee-hee..."

"U-wah!"

All in all, Gaara's present was a success, and they both celebrated a very happy birthday.


End file.
